


Drunken stuff

by XerxesBreak



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, sharon is drunk, some sugustive stuff'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/XerxesBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon is semi-drunk and is acting weird....I ship them sooooo much!!!!! One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken stuff

"I don't see why I have to go to bed now!" Sharon wailed as Break carried her to her room, "Put me down you servant! I am your Queen and I demand you put me down at once!"

Currently Sharon was no doubt about it drunk. Somehow Oscar had slipped some sort of alcohol into her tea as some sort of joke. It wasn't funny. Though at first, Break seemed fairly amused. "I would set you down M'lady, but I am afraid you wouldn't get to far." Sharon ignored him and kept struggling...ladylike of course. But no matter how hard she tried to prevent him from taking her to her room, Break managed to get her there safely. The only problem know, was getting her into her bed. "Now now Miss Sharon, you must sleep," He said as The Rainsworth giggled and clasped her hands around his neck in protest. Sighing, Break pried her fingers apart with one hand, managing to hold her with the other.

But as soon as her got her arms off, Sharon wrapped her legs around his waist with a laugh, "Noooo, I want to play more!" Break was about to sweet talk her off him when, "Won't you play with me?" Sharon whispered seductively into his ear, causing the man who could supposedly handle anything to freeze in shock. Who would have thought innocent little Sharon to be so...not innocent. But then again, she did read an unhealthy amount of romance novels. Laughing, she traced his jawline, "I'm waiting. Isn't it a servants job to please his master?" She leaned in and started placing kisses along his neck leading up to his lips.

Maybe it was the shock of her words, or the feel of her lips on his skin, but Break finally managed to get her off of him and onto her bed, He gave a small chuckle, "I'm sorry, but if we did that then you'd be really embarrassed in the morning," Pause, "And probably give me a good beat with your harisen for taking advantage of you in your state...which, I would never being the gentleman I am."

Sharon closed her eyes, possibly contemplating his words. "Then could you sit with me perhaps?" Break was pulling a seat up to her bed, when he noticed her patting the spot next to her. Unsure, he sat on the edge of the bed, a spot safe from Sharon in case she tried to make a move again. But not safe enough. Ninja quick, Sharon grasped his arm and pulled him close to her. But there was no unwanted request, she just layed her head on his shoulder, "At least allow me this much," She whispered quietly. With no words, she slid her hand under his shirt and rested it above his heart. Break stiffened, her hand was directly atop the incuse etched on his chest. The fact that as a noble, Sharon had her fingers on her servant's bare skin didn't bother him as much as the fact that she could discover the mark of sinners any moment. how would she look at him then? certainly not with the trust she did now.

Quietly, once he was sure Sharon was asleep, Break went to sneak out of her room, taking one close last look at her sleeping face. One he couldn't really see anymore. Being that close to Sharon felt like he was invading some sort of boundary, but he couldn't live without seeing her face again. How funny that when his time came, he couldn't even see her face, crying for him.


End file.
